


An Exercise in Futility

by ralf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Levi cleans.
Kudos: 3





	An Exercise in Futility

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eine Übung in Fruchtlosigkeit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763743) by Ralf. 



> I wrote this in German first so if you speak German do yourself the favor and read [the original](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e763d9c0001aa901dbcd07b/1/Eine-Ubung-in-Fruchtlosigkeit) because it reads and feels better imho. German _is_ my first language after all.  
> I did manage to sneak some more military-tinted words into the English version that would have sounded strange in German, so that's good, but I also used a person (“man” meaning one) that just doesn't work as well in English as it does in German. I could have changed things to second person, as I usually would because that sounds less weird in English but that doesn't match Levi, I think, so I kept it this way.

Levi cleans.

The harsh scraping of the brush across the tiles and the splish of water make for a steady, monotone backdrop to accompany his labor. It is tedious, thankless work that few people besides him can or want to attend to. Strenuous, exhausting, unchanging. Still, Levi is not deterred by this and stoically scrubs the same spot again and again until the filth fades.

Once one realizes the grave state of one's surroundings one cannot escape seeing them constantly. Taking action is the only option.

Levi cleans.

The idea of a clean home is nothing but a treacherous illusion. It is near impossible to preserve a purified surface for more than a few precious moments. A single breath of air is enough to bring along new dirt that will settle all too gladly amidst the freshness, annihilating all the previous success. Long before finishing one could already start anew. Cleanliness is not permanent.

Levi cleans.

It is especially devastating if one's own efforts cause the contamination of formerly cleaned spaces. If cleaning water leaves stains instead of eliminating filth or if imprudent movements spread the collected dirt.

The worst enemy, however, is dust. Levi hates dust. It inexorably covers everything like a thin, oily film and sticks. There are no prevention measures against it, and there is no chance to remove it without it simply dispensing into the air, then fluttering down spitefully and conquering everything anew.

Levi cleans.

The term ‘duster’ is very telling. It often appears to Levi that this so-called cleaning utensil does more damage than it actually achieves. How can one advance if all the tools at one's disposal accomplish their task insufficiently or even hinder it?

The temptation of idleness lurks like a dark shadow at the edges of one's consciousness, a whispered promise that inaction at least won't inadvertently aggravate the situation.

But Levi knows that this is no feasible solution, that letting up for even a heartbeat would set him back so far that he could never hope to catch up again.

And so he carries on. Ceaselessly, tirelessly, viciously, against all reason and in the face of utter hopelessness.

Levi cleans.


End file.
